User blog:Stocking Rose/Five Night's at Freddy Comic Night 3 - Freddy's Nightmare
Welcome to the 3rd Night of the FNAF Comic. This night gonna be a nightmare...Litteraly as the Hellspawn Soul-Stealer is now perparing to hunt down the old animatronic in order to become powerful. However, Nightmare is gonna get a surprise of his own. Note: To Cpend7, I'm sorry, I can't do MwH Heavy, Mainly because I don't think I can make Heavy as random here as he is in Moments with Heavy. Otherwise it gonna take a Whole Lot of Face-Rigging and I don't have time for something like that. Hope you understand. Freddy's Nightmare (1).jpg|Page 1: The inside of the place. Freddy's Nightmare (2).jpg|Page 2: The Newer Animatronic Freddy's Nightmare (3).jpg|Page 3: The Hallway to the Office Freddy's Nightmare (4).jpg|Page 4: Nightmare with his weapon on the table as the phone ring. Freddy's Nightmare (5).jpg|Page 5: Engineer calling Nightmare to lay out some ground rules. Freddy's Nightmare (6).jpg|Page 6: Nightmare look at the Sign-Up Sheet that he filled in. Nightmare Extra 1.png|Page 7: Nightmare Info Freddy's Nightmare (7).jpg|Page 8: Engineer tell Nightmare not to fuck up like before. Freddy's Nightmare (8).jpg|Page 9: Nightmare demand to see the old animatronic Engineer had. Freddy's Nightmare (9).jpg|Page 10: Engineer describe the worn out Animatronic in Storage. Freddy's Nightmare (10).jpg|Page 11: Nightmare is disappointed by the fact that the old animatronic had souls. Freddy's Nightmare (11).jpg|Page 12: Nightmare stare at the camera... Freddy's Nightmare (12).jpg|Page 13: To learn a secret. Freddy's Nightmare (13).jpg|Page 14: The Toyish Freddy awaken. Freddy's Nightmare (14).jpg|Page 15: Nightmare see Freddy heading to the office. Freddy's Nightmare (15).jpg|Page 16: Toy Freddy near the office as Nightmare wish for him to come closer. Freddy's Nightmare (16).jpg|Page 17: Toy Freddy about to attack Nightmare.... Freddy's Nightmare (17).jpg|Page 18: Nightmare reply through throwing his sword. Freddy's Nightmare (18).jpg|Page 19: Nightmare try to absorb the soul of Toy Freddy... Freddy's Nightmare (19).jpg|Page 20: Only to learn that the Toy Animatronic are not like the older animatronic at all. Freddy's Nightmare (20).jpg|Page 21: Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica plan on stopping Nightmare. Freddy's Nightmare (21).jpg|Page 22: Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica begin heading out to save Toy Freddy. Freddy's Nightmare (22).jpg|Page 23: Nightmare treaten Toy Freddy for being soulless. Freddy's Nightmare (23).jpg|Page 24: Mangle snatch Toy Freddy from Nightmare. Freddy's Nightmare (24).jpg|Page 25: Mangle try to speak. Freddy's Nightmare (25).jpg|Page 26: Nightmare question Mangle as Toy Chica approce. Freddy's Nightmare (26).jpg|Page 27: Nightmare hear Toy Chica's Footsteps Freddy's Nightmare (27).jpg|Page 28: Toy Chica about to grab Nightmare. Freddy's Nightmare (28).jpg|Page 29: Nightmare fend himself against Toy Chica. Freddy's Nightmare (29).jpg|Page 30: Toy Bonnie hop on Nightmare back, Trying to kill him. Freddy's Nightmare (30).jpg|Page 31: Nightmare slam Toy Bonnie to the table and Headbutted him. Freddy's Nightmare (31).jpg|Page 32: Nightmare lift Toy Bonnie in rage. Freddy's Nightmare (32).jpg|Page 33: Nightmare throw Toy Bonnie in the air to hit Mangle and Toy Freddy. Freddy's Nightmare (33).jpg|Page 34: The 3 came crashing down. Freddy's Nightmare (34).jpg|Page 35: Nightmare about to finish off the Toy Animatronic. Freddy's Nightmare (35).jpg|Page 36: Marionette begin heading to the office. Freddy's Nightmare (36).jpg|Page 37: Nightmare know that the Marionette have a soul in him. Freddy's Nightmare (37).jpg|Page 38: The Marionette jump at Nightmare. Freddy's Nightmare (38).jpg|Page 39: The Engineer discover the New Animatronic is missing. Freddy's Nightmare (39).jpg|Page 40: The Toy Animatronic were hunged. Nightmare and Marionette was no where to be found. Freddy's Nightmare (40).jpg|Page 41: Engineer scream in horror. Freddy's Nightmare (41).jpg|Page 42: Engineer is arguing about Nightmare damages. Freddy's Nightmare (42).jpg|Page 43: A strange burst of flames appear from the ground. Freddy's Nightmare (43).jpg|Page 44: A Masked Ninja appear in the enterance. Freddy's Nightmare (44).jpg|Page 45: He look at the sign-up sheet. Nightmare Extra 2.png|Page 46: Nightmare been fired in attempt of trying to steal the Animatronic souls. Freddy's Nightmare (45).jpg|Page 47: To Be Continue? Category:Blog posts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Parody Category:Image Comics